vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
137423-i-really-wanted-to-like-it
Content ---- ---- I don't really understand how that helps at all.. | |} ---- ---- People like you make me laugh every time, because you obviously have no clue what you're talking about. | |} ---- It's a bit too early, I'd say. Big changes recently and when it launched last year it had some bumps on the road as well. But it was worth it. In my mind, Wildstar is the absolutely best MMO out there. This is completely subjective. Wildstar got a lot of things that I really enjoy. The refreshing combat system make the Tab Target system old and outdated. I don't want to play with Tab Targeting anymore. I want to aim and move. Group content have been wonderful together with friends. The art style is also very interesting since I am a long time fan of the Ratchet & Clank series. The humor in the game fit right in with my own, which is a major plus as well. The bumps have been a bit now and then. Every patch risk having something, like all other games. But the days that been less good is still nothing compared to the weeks and months of pure joy. I really like this game, and have been since the closed beta tests. If it's too rocky at the moment, give it a few weeks and check back. I'm certain things have changed for a better and smoother ride. Edited October 5, 2015 by Alysion | |} ---- Game has been out over a year......"launch problems". Makes me laugh every time. :lol: | |} ---- While some systems have changed and the population influx does make a difference, this isn't a true launch. Either way my issues don't concern so much the server instability but the major bugs within the game itself. Everything appears sloppy, I've had my fair share of patience with Carbine in the past. This feels like the Carbine I lost faith in over a year ago. The expectation of "tough it out, it is sure to be better" is ridiculous. | |} ---- This is a true Relaunch just as FFXIV ARR was. All of them come with hiccups and problems. Give it a chance, if you like, or don't. It's F2P you can play it for free if you aren't sure. Best of luck to you what ever you do. | |} ---- Doesn't matter. It's just a word. Every Launch, re-launch, expansion, patch - which is basically change in the code - can come with issues. Add a massive amount of people as well and we can say for certain that Something will go wrong. So being around for a long time doesn't really make a difference. Look at WoW. Over 10 years on the market and still issues every expansion or major patch. Any patch can come with new issues while fixing something old. I don't feel it's been sloppy. But I suppose it depends on what you take away from your experience within the game. Edited October 5, 2015 by Alysion | |} ---- ---- ---- Hate to tell you but it's not a relaunch anything like FFXIV. They completely changed FFXIV and relaunched it after being down for awhile. Wildstar simply added some code and was still playable the day before. So not a relaunch in any way shape or form. However, it could be considered a launch considering the mass amount of new people coming in. They didn't expect it (which they should have. Same thing happened for the actual launch and they were caught with their pants down then too). So the servers are overloaded and they are trying to get them back to normal. They have opened new servers and are working on the problems. They are rebooting servers as needed to contend with lag issues until they can get them fully fixed. In essence, they are doing what they need to in order to keep people playing. Try cutting them a little slack. If you can't play on your server like you like then transfer to the new ones. Yes they are under populated and the markets are empty but you can play the game with little to no lag and many less issues. | |} ---- I said it in another post, but i'll say it again here: Sadly not everyone can be a developer (also: sysadmin, designer, whatever) to get a glimpse of whats going on behind the curtains and why things can't be fixed just in the next moment. People just take everything for granted. (I wonder if anyone has ever read the EULA, especially the "terms of service part".) | |} ---- You get me wrong. Of course you don't have to be an engineer to see that somethings going wrong. But you have to be one to know what's nessecary to fix it. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Nazryn, come on now. This is nothing like FFXIV's relaunch. The entire game had been rebuilt for FFXIV, from the ground up. Every single aspect of that game had been changed because 1.0 was a massive failure. They aren't even in the same ballpark. | |} ---- Careful now, you'll mess up his perfect strawman he's worked so hard to build. | |} ---- No, it isn't. Its a patch that, among other things, affects payment/access parameters. For it to be a relaunch the game would have needed to be shut down, the servers turned off AND Carbine would have needed to stop taking payments for subscriptions and other services. It's a patch, a big one - I'll grant you that - but it is just a patch. For the record, go check out Wildstar twitter feed for the first post after the patch went life - it said something like "GO PLAY NOW Wildstar Reloaded Update has been completed". An UPDATE - therefore a patch. All The Best | |} ---- ---- Not to anything like this extent. On WoW Expac patch days I have never had to join a login queue with a 146 hour estimated wait. I've never been unable to create a new character. I've never been locked into an endless character select/login loop. Yes the game has seen an increase in lag, and there were of course bugs - bugs I can accept; but I've never experienced a game so bad that it was (and remains) effectively unplayable for 5 solid days. All The Best | |} ---- All I can say is I have never experienced those issues to the same degree in WoW (or any other game) as I have in Wildstar over the last week. I think Wildstar is suffering from the same problem as ESO (a game I walked away from 3 months ago because the problem got so bad). They are both very good games, game that should and could be great games; but they labour under the yoke of bad management. All The Best | |} ---- Did you play the latest expansion? There were estimated times like this on many servers... but just like this game they were usually just visual bugs rather than actual estimates, There were character issues, some of mine were stuck in the void which meant if I tried to log them the game would crash on me, and others simply came up "character cannot be found". I kept on getting disconnects regularly, the lag for the most part was just unbearable. I ended up transferring my mains to an almost completely dead server just to be able to play. If you try and claim that they didn't experience these issues then you are just outright lying to yourself. I don't care about you lying to me because I have played each expansion and have experienced all the issues first hand. But you shouldn't lie to yourself. Not to mention the issues in their latest expansion persisted for almost 2 week. Edited October 5, 2015 by Khristos | |} ---- Then you sir were one of the lucky ones. Not so lucky in this game it seems. Although I have had relatively few issues so far playing Wildstar. Might be in part due to me playing a few days after release and choosing one of the sister servers rather than a main server. Edited October 5, 2015 by Khristos | |} ---- And I've not experienced a single problem with Wildstar launch at least not after they opened Jabbit 2. No lag and no queues. So just because you've not had problems with WoW certainly does not mean there weren't any. | |} ---- Nor did I suggest any such thing. All The Best | |} ----